ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Holosuite
Holosuite/deck Is there any other known difference between a holosuite and a holodeck? The holosuites in Quark's seem to easily accommodate more then 2 people. Tyrant 17:17, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant :To complicate things the article says the Enterprise-E has holosuites as well - Rebelstrike2005 17:28, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::A Holosuite appears to be a Cardassian variant of a Holodeck, possibly acquired by Quark or built by request, unless they are standard on Nor class stations. There is no real difference apart from technologies. I would guess the author put 'individual use' because Quark usually sells holosuite time to an individual. However Tyrant, you are correct, multiple users are free to use a Holosuite. Take for example the Vic Fontaine program, I have seen more than 5 people use that. Enzo Aquarius 17:27, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::Additional Note: Sovereign class starships have holodecks, not holosuites. Enzo Aquarius 17:30, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) :::My guess is that a holodeck has an greater surface than a holosuite so larger simulations like battle drills or whatever can be runned there. Holosuites might be used for small environments like hotelrooms or bars. It also might be that in an entertainment environment it is called 'holosuite' just because it has a nicer ring to it than 'holodeck' it might give the establishment some class. While a holodeck or personal simulator rooms are just for R&R -- Q 19:36, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) Perhaps it is something as simple as the fact that they cost money that makes them a 'suite'. However, it is starting to look like we don't really know what the difference is. Tyrant 19:39, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant Usage by multiple people Generally, holosuites are intended for individual usage. Aboard the Galaxy class starship, there were twenty holosuites on decks 12 and 33. Aboard the Sovereign class starship, holosuites could also be used by two persons. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, Star Trek: First Contact) The article makes it seem as if Sovvies accomodating more than one person is an advancement, but what about Generations where the Ent-D's holodeck was shown to have all the ship's senior staff aboard? How many times did we see a group of people enter the holodecks in TNG. Where does the assumption that they're designed for use by one person come from? - 12:50, 11 May 2006 (UTC) :My best guess is that holosuite != holodeck. -- Sulfur 12:54, 11 May 2006 (UTC) Brothel Aspect It is mentioned in the DS9 DVD extras, and is not-so-subtly hinted at on the show, that holosuites are primarily used for private, adult entertainment. They are often locked where sexual fantasy programs are run. Ship VS Other Is it possible that the holosuites are called holosuites because they are found on land and space stations and so the association is with rooms, while Holodecks are found on vessels and as such the terminology is more naval. We have the engineering deck, the holodeck etc. I know holodecks don't take up an actual entire deck, but nomenclature doesn't always reflect reality. The difference in the people who can use it to me has alot to do with the fact that on a station or planet it makes sense to set up dozens of smaller rooms for commercial reasons however on a vessel it makes sense to set up several larger rooms to save space and energy. Just a thought. Merge Proposal Since holodecks and holosuites are essentially the same things, it occurs to me that this article could easily be merged with the holodeck article as a subsection. Thoughts? -- 19:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :First, requesting a merge requires a few more steps than just placing a missive on the talk page, see here. That said, oppose. - 20:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Oppose. Holodecks and holosuites are in different locations; they also have different purposes(holosuites seem to be more commercial-oriented and can be owned privately)--31dot 02:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) @Archduk3 - according to the link you gave me I just forgot to put the "Merge" template in the article. Excuse me... @31dot - Yes holodecks and holosuites are different locations, but the are the same kind of technology. The differences you mentioned can easily be put in the holodeck article under a "holosuites" subsection without confusion. -- 00:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::If there are enough differences between holosuites and holodecks to warrant a separate section within a combined article, then we might as well leave them as separate articles, especially where we have different names for each of them. We have bus, truck, and car all in separate articles, not in one combined "motor vehicle" article.--31dot 00:58, August 29, 2011 (UTC) @ 31dot - why not have, then, a stub page higher in the hierarchy which deals with all holographic simulation technology. This could make reference to holodecks, holosuites, and other holographic recreation technology seen across the series - for example, the primitive holographic chambers seen in Enterprise's "Unexpected" - as well as things like the holo-communication grid used on the Defiant, etc. 20:52, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Holodecks - Not Starship Only The article presently suggests that holodecks are so called and are distinguished by being holographic chambers present aboard starships. I think Barclay's time with the Pathfinder project, at Starfleet Headquarters on Earth, shows us that Starfleet has holodecks, called "holodecks", in buildings on Earth as well as on ships... 20:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC)